For Your Entertainment
by Shades of amber
Summary: She was in need for some entertainment in this boring old town. KlausElena.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was different now. Twenty years later, after everything they had gone through. Everyone was glad that Elena and Klaus had both left together, they had simply became too much to handle. They had to keep the town safe, and Elena and Klaus ruined their success.

Stefan and Katherine had been together ever since the night they had failed at killing Klaus. They were now having a leisure day to themselves at the grill. That day Elena had told Klaus she wanted to go back to Mystic Falls.

He told her to go ahead. "But this will be my first time alone," she whispered fearfully. Klaus grinned softly to her. "Don't worry of it love. You could easily have them and all you need to do is call me if there is any trouble," he assured her. She couldn't help but grin back and she just nodded ok.

Klaus had to deal with some things on his own, Elena didn't need to be involved with it. So it would be better if she stayed in Mystic Falls for a while.

She had left at the break of dawn and got there eventually by mid day. She entered the grill and easily spotted Katherine. Hard not to spot her practical twin. She just ignored it and stayed low, knowing Katherine was too caught up in Stefan to worry about anything around her.

She went to the bar immediately and ordered a drink. She realized who the bartender is. "Jer?" she asked in disbelief. She slid her sunglasses off of her face. He realized who she was and his brows immediately furrowed incredulously and his eyes widened fearfully. The reaction was almost comical to Elena.

"So this is what your life has come to?" she arched a brow, he was now pretty old, like Elena would be herself if she were still human. "Um yeah. Times are hard, not all of us are feeding off an old vampire's money you know," he said hotly, glaring.

Elena glared back fiercely, easily beating out his. "You're calling me a gold digger. Oh thanks Jer, nice way to welcome me back," she growled. "You don't realize, no one wants you back," he said. She gulped away the forming lump in her throat and composed herself coldly. "Because of Klaus. But what if I told you, I came alone and Klaus isn't with me?" she asked, arching a brow to him.

He was at a loss for words. "I don't know," he replied stupidly. She scoffed and just rolled her eyes. "Drink please?" she asked lowly after a moment of awkward silence between them. He went to get the drink together without another word.

There was a sudden presence next to her and she instantly recognized who it was. "Damon." Her tone was devoid of emotion and she slowly turned to him. "Nice to see you again," he deadpanned. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other in silence. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was bored, and Klaus said I should come back for some dumb reason," she drawled nonchalantly. "And he didn't tag along?" he asked. "Busy I guess," she replied, shrugging. "So how's the life for you?" Damon asked, when Elena grabbed her drink from Jeremy. "To be honest, it's okay. I mean I love Klaus and all, but it's hard to take in that my whole family who did everything in their power to save me so easily abandoned me and tried to take away one thing that I cared deeply for," she whispered, her voice coming out choked and unrecognizable.

Her facade momentarily dropping. Damon froze, so not expecting this to happen. She actually had humanity. Wow, definitely something he did not see coming. Klaus didn't completely turn her into a heartless monster. "That's life honey," he drawled sarcastically, easily coming up with a snarky comment. "Ahh, that's true. But you have to keep in mind I have my reasons for being what I am now," she replied dryly, staring at him frankly.

"You still hate me because I gave you my blood," he said knowingly, taking a sip of his drink. "I'm over it sort of," she shrugged. "But just the way everyone treated me. It was boring and suffocating." Damon stared at her in surprise.

"So now that you're a vampire. I can have my wicked way with you and it would mean nothing. All rough and steamy," he drawled lowly, bringing his head close to hers to talk in a mock whisper. "You could. I mean if I wanted to, but I don't," she replied honestly. Damon was surprised.

"So we're even. I'm with Rebekah now," he informed plainly. Though there was a pinch of hope he had for her to still want to do things with him. "You better be good to her, or else you will have me, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah herself to deal with," Elena said warningly. "Good to know," he drawled dryly, seeming not amused at all.

Elena had given him a well warning. But she little knew about what Klaus was now planning. "Well I guess I'm going to get drunk then go pick up a stupid teenage boy and have a snack out of them," she drawled, shrugging. "I suggest college so it doesn't look too odd with some freshman boy," Damon chided. "Good point," she nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you know the basics of seducing and feeding," he added. "Yes I do in fact. Being around Klaus, he teaches you how to be seductive and sadistic. A twisted combination to be honest. But it works," she shrugged and talked mindlessly.

"For a vampire," he made sure to add in. "So. I guess I'll get going. Since I have no reason to be here," Elena said after a moment of silence. As she got up, Damon stopped her. "It was nice to see you again Elena. Call me if you ever need anything," her eyes widened.

She looked at him, clearly surprised and all innocent seeming. "Wow-" she didn't know what to say. He seemed so kind to her, it was surprising after everything that had happened. "Um. Thank you, I'll make sure to," she grinned slightly and nodded to him.

She left and went to the still vacant house that her and Klaus had taken over last time they were here. She now had nothing to do. She groaned and went around the house bored. She got out her phone and dialed Klaus.

"Love. How's everything so far?" he asked immediately picking up the phone. She groaned. "Boring. Without you here, I have nothing to do," she whined. "Oh come on. You know I taught you well. When there's no fun, make your own fun. You know well how to do that," he replied flippantly.

Elena remembered that. She could make her own fun...

"Okay. But how are you? How's everything there," she asked, mentioning their large house hidden in the mountains of Tennessee. Where Klaus, Elena, and Klaus' hybrids lived together. Oh yeah forgot to mention about those new additions.

Talking to Lux they were able to figure out a way to make a tonic with Elena's blood in the mix. If they fed it to werewolves and they then died. They would come back to life as hybrids. Simple as that.

Klaus now had a decent sized pack. It almost seemed like family, in a sick way.

"Everyone is fine. We'll be going on a hunt at the full moon," he informed. Elena was surprised, usually Klaus and the others hated having to change and would never do it unless completely necessary. "Why?" she felt herself unconsciously asking.

"No reason. Just fun," he assured. "Oh well don't have to much fun without me," she smirked. "I should be the one saying that to you love," he said, almost as if he were reminding her of something. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I won't. You need to come here soon and shake it up. I can't do all of it on my own," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Try, I'll be home soon love. Don't worry," he said nonchalantly.

Elena gulped and just nodded. "Klaus-" she whispered, seeming hesitant and unsure of what she was about to say. "Hmm?" said Klaus, seeming to be almost dazed. "I love you," she whispered. Klaus smirked. "I love you too Elena." His tone was serious and soft.

She sighed unevenly and made sure to keep herself composed. "I gotta go now love. Talk to you later," he said after a moment of silence. She nodded and waited for him to hang up first, which he did as she predicted.

She set her phone down and just stood there. Standing in the middle of the master bedroom that she remembered sharing with Klaus during their short stay here in Mystic Falls. The lewd memories caused her to smirk in pride.

**Now**..._what was she suppose to do_? Ahh, yes. Create her own fun...

She went out into the woods and decided to hit her local neighborhood that she had remembered living in throughout her human life. Maybe, some stupid kids looming the streets late at night. She hoped so, since she was very hungry.

But not too hungry where she would downgrade down to animal blood. Never. She looked around the neighborhood and sensed a few stupid kids stalking around the night. Trying to act like a tough gang or something.

She walked closer to the sound of the thrumming heartbeats and drunken chortles. She stopped in front of them and they took immediate notice.

"Hey honey," one of them greeted, thinking he was being smooth with her. She inwardly scoffed in disgust. "Hello," she whispered quietly. They seemed at odds with her polite sounding words. "What are you doing out this late?" another one asked. She shrugged. "Coming home from somewhere," she lied.

"Well do you know where you're going?" they asked. "Yes." she was giving short answers, which made them intrigued with her. "You look familiar. Like that chick from a while ago. Last name Gilbert," one of them said.

She looked at him and arched a brow. "Elena Gilbert," she said knowingly. "Yeah her. My mom talks about her a lot," he said. She instantly noticed he looked to be a mix of Caroline and Tyler. "Speaking of her. You should go home," her pupils shrunk as she held his stupid stare.

He was an easy one. "You're right. I should, my parents are probably worried," he said. One was away, so that left three of them.

"So what do your parents have to say about your early aged alcoholism?" she asked, her tone edgy as she tried not to breathe in through her nose too much. "Shh," they said. "You should've told them," she was speaking to both of them directly.

"Why?" one dumb one asked. "Because now you're going to hell for lying to your mom," Elena whispered chastising him. She lunged and bit into his neck. The other one seemed to panic and was ready to run. Elena gulped down the blood of the first one steadily. She pulled away right when he was on the brink of death.

"You know. I could keep you alive now," she informed flippantly. "P-pleaase," he whimpered girlishly. Elena chuckled in amusement. "I said I could. Doesn't mean I will," she dismissed, easily snapping his neck.

She hid the body plainly, not really caring if anyone found it. She gladly gave them the go-ahead to find it really...

She caught scent of the fearful boy who was running down the street. She easily caught up with him and stopped him from behind. She grabbed his crumpled blonde hair and locked him in his spot. "What's your name?" she whispered in his ear. She felt her hunger spiking a tenfold to feel his fear radiating off of him to her in such a tantalizing way. "Ta-Tate," he stuttered.

Elena took a moment to think. "You know what Tate. You're not going to die tonight like your friend did," she whispered nonchalantly. She turned him around forcefully for him to meet her eyes with his. "You shall not tell anyone about this. I'm just a new girl named Elena, nothing more," she compelled easily.

"You're just a new girl named Elena," he agreed mechanically. She grinned childishly. "Good. Now I'm going to take some of your blood. But if you stay calm, it could be _very _pleasurable for you," she whispered, her face close to his. "Then, when I'm done. I'll give you my blood," she added on. "What will it do to me?" he asked, still unsure. "It'll heal the bite that I'm going to give you," Elena shrugged. "And it will be better than all of the drugs you take combined together," Elena said, easily sensing the drugs in his system.

"Awesome," he drawled, easily convinced. She leaned forward and kissed his neck slowly. Her tongue lolling out, to salivate the right spot.

Without another moments hesitation. She slowly sunk her fangs into his neck. He stifled a gasp, but all and all stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. Elena felt her self relish in the tangy, bitter taste to the blood. The bitterness coming from the drugs and alcohol he had consumed tonight.

She pulled back soon enough, and there was dreamy look across _'Tate's'_ features. She held onto him tightly by the shoulder and bought the other arm up to her mouth. She bit into her wrist and let the blood slither from the new open wound. She shoved it against his mouth, forcing him to take the blood. Though it really wasn't unwilling. He was too high to even know what was going on. She stood there impatiently, letting him take enough blood to where it would heal the good ole' bite she gave him.

When she noticed it was nice and fresh. She yanked her arm away and watched as her skin enclosed and look completely good as new. Elena bit her lip as another thought suddenly came to mind. "I'll be seeing you later," she whispered. Suddenly she flicked her wrist and his neck was snapped.

She huffed out and looked over herself, she noticed her shirt was a little wrinkled. She gladly smoothed it out, and she turned to look at the now dead corpse of Tate. "We'll have so much fun together Tate. Just you wait," she drawled. She leaned down and was able to carry him over her shoulder. He barely felt like anything to her, so she just went on.

They ended up at Elena's house and she dropped him off in the parlor. She turned to leave and get her own blood, when suddenly she saw a familiar face. "Rebekah!" Elena exclaimed happily. She threw herself at the blonde original, happy to see one of her best friends. Rebekah grinned and hugged her back tightly.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder and instantly noticed the dead body on the couch. Rebekah pulled away and stared at her in disbelief. "You have a lot of explaining to do now," she motioned to the corpse.

Elena looked over to where she was motioning, and a comical look spread across her face. "My new little friend. Had to find some fun in this town you know," Elena shrugged flippantly. Rebekah just sighed heavily. They went up to Elena's room and decided to have a nice discussion about everything that has happened in the last 10 years ever since they've seen eachother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: I can do anything by 3oh!3<strong>_

_So this is re-posted and everything. I felt the need to take it down and re-write it over to make it better. So I hope you enjoy. And fair warning, the next chapter will be a while. I'll be trying to finish one of my stories and update my others. Soo yeahh...Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tate had awakened a few hours after Rebekah visited. Now Elena had a compelled girl there, waiting for Tate. As Elena sat there waiting, she would take a couple bites here and there. Elena thought it would be best to tell Klaus about it.

She dialed the number and waited impatiently. "Pick up the damn phone," she growled under her breath. "What is it love?" Klaus greeted. "We have a new member of the family," she deadpanned. "What?" Klaus demanded, anger in his tone. "You really thought I was going to spend my time alone here?" Elena demanded rhetorically. He growled. "Who?" he asked. "A boy named Tate, he seemed interesting out of all of his other friends," Elena explained.

"You know what to do to control him. Don't get to messy to make me have to come there and settle everything," Klaus warned. "I know. When are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Elena asked nosily. "Fine-" he trailed off. "I'm trying to find my family," Elena had recalled Rebekah or Elijah speaking of their other brothers. Elena never really thought much of it.

"Where would they be?" she asked. "I've lost track after a couple decades. That's why I'm going through all of the possible places I could have put the coffins," he trailed off in thought. "Do you want me to check somewhere here?" Elena offered. "Yes. Look through all the underground caves," he said, sounding like he was commanding her. Which he actually was. "Okay." she breathed out.

"I have to go, he's about to wake up," Elena smirked to the stirring form of Tate. He was the first ever one she has turned in her years. She felt a sense of pride overwhelm her. "Bye," they said to each other quickly. Elena came closer to the waking boy, with the compelled girl behind her. She bit into the raw skin of her wrist and held it close to him as his eyes opened. They immediately focused in on the bleeding wound. "Wha-, " but Elena silenced. "Shh. Don't be scared, just follow the instinct," she whispered sensually, easily lolling him into fake security.

He came forward and started to suck the wound. His eyes closed in euphoria. She watched in pride as he eventually grew some fangs and went in for the kill. She backed away and watched. He easily killed her, which resulted in him driving himself up and ready to bolt in desperation. But she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back. "Not so fast newbie," she said quietly in his ear.

He looked at her and glared. She glared back just as cold. "You will listen to me," she whispered lowly. "Or else I will kill you, just as fast as I created you," she had no problem with threatening him to compliance. It was the way to get things done around in the vampire world.

He froze and nodded tentatively, seeming to want to live and figure out what he was exactly. "Now sit down and let me get you something to drink," she shoved him down. She turned to walk, kicking the corpse out of her way carelessly.

She poured filled two crystal tumblers with bourbon and handed one to Tate. "Hope you know how to hold your liquor," she said. "What have you done?" he asked lowly, his voice trembling. "I turned you into a vampire," she immediately answered. "Why?" was his first demand. "Because I got bored and didn't feel like being lonely," she deadpanned.

"Is it fun?" he asked. "If you choose to look at the bright side yes. There is more freedom and power. More than you ever had as a human. But if for instants you didn't want to turn, knowing full well about it. Then that would be a problem," Elena enjoyed having to teach him, she knew she could do a good job at it, and she looked forward to it.

"Can I drink whenever I'm thirsty?" he asked. "Well no, because if you did the whole council would catch on and stake you personally themselves. I'm not sure if that's how it is now. But when I was human, they would shoot the vampires down with wooden bullets. Loosely aiming for their hearts," she trailed off taking a sip of her drink. "Though I have to say, they were really bad with their aim," they both couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll have to wait a bit. I need to make a phone call to get you a ring, so you can be able to seem normal and not raise suspicion." she trailed off and came to sit close to him. "Do you think you can do that though?" she asked seriously, raising an eyebrow. "As normal as I can," he nodded. "Good, you're a good one. I'm glad I chose you," Elena said happily.

He bit his lip and stared at her. She smirked. "You're going to have the time of your life Tate. Just stick with me and don't listen to what others say," she advised. "Who?" he asked. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They're vampires as well and apart of the council. Also there may be another woman to, she looks just like me. Don't listen to her," Elena said, preparing for any possible thing they would try to do. "You know Caroline Lockwood?" she suddenly asked. He nodded silently, obviously curious about what Elena had to reveal about the Mayor's wife. "She's a vampire as well. Don't listen to her, just try to steer clear of her and the others," she advised.

"So I follow you around like a little dog?" he asked sarcastically. "Why of course," she said with complete seriousness. He was ready to protest.

"I have enforcements to make you see my way. Just thought you should know that before you start up."

"What would that be?" Tate asked stupidly. "Werewolves who are quite playful," she smirked. "If you let it be. I can make this quite enjoyable. Keep that in mind." she reminded. She bit her lip and stared at him. "Now. Sleep," she banged his head against the hard coffee table, causing him so easily to pass out.

She made sure to lock the door as she slipped out to go see Rebekah. She texted her and told her to come to the grill. Since she knew she'd probably get staked if she set foot on the Salvatore property. She waits at the bar, eyes searching the grill every once and a while when she heard the chime of a bell, signaling someone had entered.

Eventually Rebekah finally made it. "God, I was going to die from boredom," Elena sighed. Rebekah grinned. "You're already dead sweetie," she scoffed. Elena rolled her eyes. "So I have myself a new accomplice. Though I don't think he would count," Elena informed. "Is it the boy I saw last night?" Elena nodded flippantly. "Why did you leave him alone?" she demanded.

"Because he doesn't have a ring so I have about two more hours left till I have to go back," Elena had it all figured out. Rebekah seemed impressed slightly. "Good. Now please tell me you're not asking for help with the newborn?" she demanded. Elena laughed, "no something different." Rebekah was fully curious now at the moment. "Klaus has been looking for two coffins," she trailed off, knowing Rebekah would understand from there, hopefully.

"And he thinks that I can help you find them," she finished nonchalantly. Elena bit her lip and nodded. "The coffins are gone Elena," she informed her. Elena's eyes widened. "How?" she asked. "I need you to promise me, not to tell Nik anything I'm about to tell you," Rebekah said, her hand coming forward to clutch Elena's own.

Elena gulped and nodded okay. "Elijah and I woke Kol and Finn up a couple years ago," Elena assumed 'Kol and Finn' were the two brothers who were daggered before. "Is it a bad thing? I mean if Klaus knew about them being awakened?" she asked.

"We don't know. Normally it would, but it's hard to tell what he'll do. He's so different from the predictable Klaus we had all gotten used to," Rebekah admitted, giving Elena a look. "Because of me?" she asked stupidly and Rebekah just nodded.

Elena sighed. "Well. I shall meet them soon right?" Elena asked. Rebekah laughed. "Sure about that? I mean Finn is okay, but he's a lot like Stefan and more depressing. And Kol is just...he is worst version of Damon," she sighed. Elena stared in surprise and just scoffed out her laugh. "I'm sure I can handle it," she shrugged. "I can bring them over soon or something. Or they will just show up randomly when they please," she said. "It'll be fine," Elena shrugged.

"Well, nightfall shall arrive soon. Better get back to your newborn," she drawled after a moment of silence. Elena nodded. "Text me love," Rebekah gave Elena a quick hug before leaving. Elena groaned. Now what was she actually going to do with this boy? He seemed alright, but Elena didn't know if she would be able to deal with it.

She forced those doubts out of her head and quickly left. She was the older one out of them. She had the power, for once. She would not turn this up, she just wouldn't.

She got home and saw he was roaming around the house. "Bored, I see," Elena remarked evenly, behind him. He visibly jumped. "You should be listening and put good use to your new senses," she told him. She pushed past him and walked into her room, he followed her.

She stopped and stared at him. "Out. I'm trying to change and I need to take care of things, without you looking over my shoulder," she couldn't control the coldness in her voice. He flinched. "I don't understand you," he grumbled, before turning to leave the room. She chuckled and called Klaus.

"Love," he greeted. She smiled. "Klaus," she breathed out, she was quite happy to hear from him. Though she just talked to him earlier. "I talked to Rebekah and I have bad news," she trailed off, contemplating on whether to tell him or not. "What is it?" he demanded, his voice easily tense. "They were awakened a couple of years ago," she said.

"Are they there in Mystic Falls?" he demanded. "I believe so, from how Rebekah was talking, it sounded like it." Elena said, she knew she had promised Rebekah she wouldn't tell, but she couldn't help it. Klaus had to know.

"Well, well, well. I shall be there soon love," he promised. Her eyes widened. "Good. I've missed you," she whispered. "I've missed you too," he replied solemnly. "We'll make it up to each other when you come here," Elena promised slyly. Klaus smirked, "Of course. That is a given." Elena laughed slightly. "I better go before this kid escapes and kills the whole town," she said her goodbyes to Klaus and quickly hung up.

She went out to Tate. "Come on," she dragged him. "You're going to learn how to hunt like a clean person," she drawled as she bought them out into the forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Anything I want by 3oh!3<strong>_

_Hello there. I update this story, half of you who subscribed to the updates and everything probably forgot about it. I am so sorry for that. My computer had been broken for a couple months, then when I got it back, I just have been focusing on other things. But I promise, I will get back into the swing of things soon. I promise, so leave a review and I shall update soon. Though whether you review or not, I'll still update...but still! :)_


End file.
